Intro to darkness not your normal Naruto
by DeathAngle1234
Summary: when little Naruto finds himself segregated from itachi. can he survive the big bad world. and madaara and sasuke cause even more problems for the young uke. M hard yaoi if you don't like skip chapter 3
1. so it starts

**My name is naruto uzumaki. But I'm not the same naruto as you see in the beloved anime series nope I'm fourth generation naruto. I live her with my brother itachi uchiha**

**a his really really strong. But she I'm adopted my real parents died when I was 2 young to care for myself. I was 4 and sitting in a public park crying to myself. Lots of people**

** saw me crying but no one cared enough to stop, not even to ask if I was ok. After it got dark and people went home itachi was cutting through the park he had worked late**

** at his job. He saw me crying on the bench alone hugging my knees helpless and open to attack. Unlike everyone else he had sympathy for me and stopped in front of me. He**

** was only ten but was tall and built for his age. He had coal black eyes that seemed dark and creepy but had a tint of caring when he looked at me. His skin was pale and**

** white the moon seemed to shine off him in the darkness of the cold night. "Are you ok? Where are your parents?" his voice was strong and securing just hearing him made **

**me feel safe. I was always a shy child and to be in the present of such a strong boy didn't help at all. I missed with my fingers which was a bad habit when I'm scared making**

** sure not to make eye contact. I remained silent at first but then decided to answer him. "Yes I'm ok I think. And ….. I don't have parents" unlike him my voice was weak and **

**low. His eyes widened at first caught by shock then his emotionless face returned. He stared at me for a minute then held out his hand "you will come with me. And this is **

**not a question." Before I could add my input he grabbed my small hand and started leading me away. That was the day the famous uchiha took me under his wing and**

** raised me as if I was his little brother.**


	2. Chapter 1 loneliness returns

This started my new life of Naruto uchiha.

Chapter one when the loneliness returns:…

Naruto- the sun streaming in from an open window forced my eyes open as I looked around my room. It

Was large. But at the same time very empty with only a large silk bed, dresser and sitting area in front

of an antique fire place. The only lighting for this room is a large floor to ceiling window with white silk

curtains. To tell the truth that was my favorite thing about my room. Because when I opened the large

window the curtains would dance in the wind so freely. I rose from the soft bed stretching yawning and

rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. I walked to the large wooden dresser opening it reviling its

content. I fished round pulling out a black pair of pants slipping then on then grabbed my Hollister shirt

slipping it over my head. I didn't really like name brand clothes but itachi say uchiha have too be oh so

presentable. So I respect that and wear what I'm told too it's the least I can do. I owe that man my life. I

walked into my bathroom and took care of my morning needs such as brushing my teeth, using the rest

room, and brushing my hair. With all that completed I descended down stairs to find itachi-sempi. He

wasn't in the living room but I could hear the coffee in the kitchen making its self as usually. It was

Sunday which is are day because he didn't have work. Itachi owes the uchiha cooperation they run

everything and I mean everything. So that keep itachi very busy but on Sunday he spends all-day with

me. He will take me out, watch movies, swim, talk, today revolves around me. I walked in the kitchen to

see itachi sitting at are large dining table taking small sips of his coffee and reading the newspaper. I felt

my face light up "good morning itachi-sempi!" I said running over to him wrapping my arms around his

neck. I felt him smile in to my neck he sat everything down and hugged me back. His hug was strong but

gentle. It makes me feel all warm on the inside warm and happy. I let go and stepped back to look at

him. But the smile was no longer place on itachi face it replace with his emotionless look which I was

use too now. "What's wrong itachi-sempi today is are day you should be happy. You get a break from

work" I giggled and smiled. Itachi frowned which made my stomach dropped and I started to get a

worried feeling deep in my gut.

Itachi- It hurt on the inside to see his smiling face and know I'm about to break his heart. I know how

much this day means to this young boy. He was alone his whole life and even now today is the only time

he gets time with me. And I'm about to have to take that away from him but sadly it couldn't be helped.

My work called in way before he woke up saying I had an important work trip. It couldn't be helped I just

hope my dear angel can understand that as well. I stood up towering above the small boy I ran my

fingers through his soft hair. "Naruto…. I have a trip I must leave to a.s.a.p. and I'll be gone for a couple

of day or maybe a week I don't know yet. So my friends gone come over to watch you I trust him. I

promise ill make it up too u my little angle. I'm very sorry." I leaned down moving his hair and lightly

kissed his forehead only to see his eyes filled with tears. I had done it I had broken his heart you could

see it in his eyes. No longer bright and filled with joy they were replaced with a dark blue and filled with

sadness. Unable to bare the pain I collected my things and left madaara would be here in minutes so he

will be fine I though as I got in my car and speed off.

Naruto- I stood there for a minute unable to talk only let the tears flea from my eyes and sadness grow

around me. This isn't the first time itachi done this no it's happened many time before. But this is the

first time his called someone to watch me. Which means his going to be gone for a while? I used the

sleeve form my shirt to wipe my tears away. It hurt but I've cried my whole life and I refuse to be weak

now. I walked over to the table folded the newspaper and washed out his coffee cup putting it back

away. I just sat down on the couch in the living room when the front door opened and a man stepped

into the house. He looked a bit taller than itachi but wore the same emotionless face as itachi. He had

long black hair that spiked on the side and coal black eyes. But unlike itachi they didn't have any

kindness in them only darkness. This sign sent chills over my body I had my gut feeling to run get away

from this man. I knew deep down he was bad news I knew it but I didn't listen I just remained staring at

him. A smirk write across his face as he looked down at me "oh well hello there you must be naruto".

Then my stupid shyness kicked in and I started messing with my fingers unable to answer I just nodded

my head in response. I watched as his smirk grew across his face "oh shy are we" he laughed "my name

is Madaara uchiha". I took note of his name no wonder he resembles itachi he is also of the famous

uchiha clan. "nice to meet you " just like the day I meet itachi my voice was low and weak sounding

once again I was helpless and hated it. His smirk became a smile "itachi shouldn't have left you all alone

naruto-kun" my name over his tongue. A blush covered my face and my eyes widen "… I'm sixteen

I can take care of myself". I said a little hostel I'm not a little kid I don't need itachi to protect me every

moment of my life. Who does this dude think he is? The man looked over "let's see about that". My eyes

widen and my voice finally raised "what!",


	3. Chapter 3 narutos darkest days

**Naruto- his words had caught me completely off guard and I found myself breathing hard. I could see **

**his mouth moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying over the beating of my heart. But I caught**

**that last part "oh naruto-kun I am make you scream my name and let itachi-sempi see it all on video".**

**His words made me realize this was really happening I jumped up and ran to the door in a last minute **

**attempt to flee. But before I could reach it he was in front of it smirking "the runners are always the **

**best" he laughed. I started to slowly back away from him my brain unable to think its way out of this. I **

**was wrong I need itachi but every time I've called for him he would appear. So I'll just call him now he**

**will come save me he has too. "Itachi!" I screamed so the heavens could hear.**

**Itachi – I heard my name it was naruto … his most likely mad at something. Sorry my little angle I**

**can't come this time. He will most likely work himself up then fall asleep. He will be fine madaara **

**there watching him. I've know that boy seen I was a kid he is a good person on the inside. I clear my mind then keep going with my meeting.**

**190**

**Naruto- I heard madaara break out in laughter "his not coming to save you naruto. His just too busy to **

**bother himself with the likes of you". Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the man approach me his**

**eyes spun turning red. I started back up but he keep coming forward his eyes looked on mine he**

**licked his lip. Making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. This can't be itachi has always came I **

**need him I felt the tears slipping down my face. "Don't cry little one it only hurts for a little while" h**

**e smirked causing ore tears in my eyes. I gasped as I hit a wall oh no I backed myself into a wall! How can I be so studied!**

**Madaara stood body close to me the pulled out a phone from his pocket and hit a couple of buttons**

**on it. "naruto-kun say hay to the camera say hi itachi-sempi" he laughed as I turned away try my best**

**not to let the camera see my face. I felt him slide his leg between mine gridding up against my groin I **

**felt my face heart up with a blush. I bit down on my neck as I heard a noise trying to come up my **

**throat but I refuse to let it out. I could see the camera it was filming everything I clinched my eyes **

**shut letting the tears come. "This is you first time isn't it? This is go to be great I've never seen a**

**better uke before." He started giving my neck butterfly kiss causing my body to jolt forward and his **

**knee to grid me more. "Oh someone really sensitive" I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I hated**

**this body was reacting just the way he wants it to. But my mind doesn't won't to my mind hates him**

**so why is my body betraying me. He bit down on the crake of my neck as heard as he could pain **

**mixed with pleaser and I could hold it in. I let out a scream mixed with a moan new he must have **

**been smiling "that's right use your voice" he licked the blood. "P-p-Please stop" I started crying hating **

**his touches he shook his head making sure his camera got my crying and pledging. He grabbed ahold **

**of my shirt and ripped it out my head jolted back and collided with the wall. He stood back filming my **

**now naked chest my hand came up trying to cover my chest as I turned away. My body was shaking**

**due to the fact I don't think I've ever been this scared in my whole life. He got back body close to y **

**and whispered in my ear "you're going to like this you slut" his words rang in my head. I watched as**

**he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them "n-no stop! Please stop!" my voice cracked because I **

**couldn't make myself stop crying. He ignored it and grabbed my hair "ow!" I yelped as he throws me**

**onto the floor at the foot of the couch". His about to sit on the couch when the phone rang. "Stay **

**here!" he yelled his red eyes perusing mine I hugged my knees shaking and scared. Afraid if I ran he **

**would catch me and kill me on the spot. I could hear him answer the phone "hello"**

"**Hello madaara is naruto-san ok?" **

"**Yea his fine his sitting in the living room watching cartoon"**

"**Itachi" I whispered under my breath …. I had to try I had to "itachi!" I screamed voice cracked**

"**Was that naruto! Is he ok!"**

"**Yea his just throwing a fit cause you not here"**

"…**. Tell him I'm sorry"**

**With those last words the phone got hung up and he looked at me anger too bad to hide behind his **

**blood stained eyes. "You bitch!" he yelled walking towards me I thought I was going to run out of **

**tears but they keep coming. He sat the phone which was still filming on the coffee table behind me so**

**it could see everything. He sat down on the couch in front of me his groin hard and sticking up I tried**

**to look away. But his hand grabbed a fist full of my hair forcing me to look "no no!" I shook my head **

**and fought to break free even Theo it hurt. "No! You're going to suck me off now do it bitch" he **

**forced my head down and his groin in my mouth. I couched and chocked not trying to suck at all he **

**trusted into my mouth forcing me too. Tears streaming now I was fully crying as I bobbed up and **

**down sucking him off. It was hot and keeps chocking me my throat was swallowing by the minute. He**

**had picked up the camera and was getting a clear view of what I was doing. His hand still holding me **

**down not letting my move at all. I start to not be able to breath and something shot into my mouth **

**making me wont to throw up even more. I was about to spit it out when he grabbed my head making **

**me look at him and the camera. "Swallow it naruto-kun" I listen to him hesitating but swallowed **

"**good" he picked me up sitting me on his lap. "Madaara….. Please let me go I swear I won't tell… **

**please" I begged eyes closed. "No I won't to be the one who takes you. It only hurts a couple minutes"**

**he started kissing my chest. Making my back arch to touches the camera was back on the table so **

**both his hand where free. On had a hold on my hips so I couldn't move or try to flee. His other land**

**slipped down my back I felt it pull down my pants and boxers. In a second I'm sitting in his lap naked **

**his groin gridding my mine causing me to pant as I felt my body heat up. "Stop" I bled as I felt his **

**finger at my entrance but he stopped and moved it away "no ill make you fill pain I won't to hear you **

**scream". My eyes widened I started fighting harder to break free I felt something much larger at my **

**entrance. He shoved it all the way in in a fast motion. A scream ripped from my throat and my vision **

**got blurred all I could see was red all I could feel was pain. I could fill something licking out of my **

**backside and judging by the pain it was blood. He stopped for a minute getting settled I lend my head **

**on his shoulder too weak to move crying and screaming. He started moving me each time a scream **

**ripped from my throat and more cry's filled the air "it hurts!" I gasped. But my cry's where ignored as **

**he continued to bond into me.**

**Itachi- I seat looking out the window of my hotel looking at the city lights sprinkle in the night. My**

**heart was hurting but I don't know why. There's nothing wrong madaara said naruto is find so what **

**his got my heart. Maybe it cause I didn't tell naruto I'm sorry to his face yes that must be it. Well I'll be**

**home tomorrow night I tell him then and take him out for ice cream. I smile creep on to my face as I **

**thought of his smiling face. I turn off the light of my room and went to sleep peacefully dreaming of **

**my angel.**

**Naruto- this went on forever it felt like he cum at least three times and me the same. But I could take**

**the pain any longer I was going in and out of consciousness. My tears finally stopped and I passed out **

**unable to move and lack of blood. I woke up the next day It was already getting dark outside **

**madaara was standing fully clothed infornt of me phone in hand filming me. "Man you bleed a lot" he **

**smirked ok now to send to itachi. He hit one button and stuffed the phone in his pocket "I'll make **

**good money off this video it's not every day we find a uke as cute as you." He grabbed my face forcing **

**a kiss it makes my lips swallow and me gasp for air. When he was done he left the house left me **

**laying there bleed and crying. I cried myself back asleep still unable to move my abused body.**


End file.
